Don and Jess: Raising Shane
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: This story will revolve around him and the team working to cheer him up after getting released. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok I almost had heart failure when going to write this. My loyal web site, that I use to remind me of what happened in episodes and what was said, has changed things on me and I couldn't figure it out. Thankfully when I was just about to give up, I got it. So on to the story. In Raising Shane, as we all know, Hawkes was set up for murder. This story will revolve around him and the team working to cheer him up after getting released. Have fun.

Disclaimer: You're lucky I still put the disclaimer section up. My shrink says it's not good for my health but I do it anyway. Kidding about the shrink part, really I am.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don and Danny sat back in the booth the team had picked for Hawkes' 'release' party. They wanted to cheer him up after what Shane Casey had put him though. Mac was getting drinks and Jess and Lindsay had gone to the bathroom.

"Do you have any idea why girls feel the need to go to the bathroom in groups?" Danny asked.

Don laughed. "I have never dared ask that question Danno and I would ask you not to in front of the girls. It's just one of those things men don't ask."

Danny raised his hands in surrender and Mac brought the drinks over. Both younger men had noticed the old man's down attitude and they had a feeling it didn't have to do with Hawkes.

"So Mac, gonna share what's bothering you?" Don asked.

(A/N: Can't remember if the team knows about Peyton and Mac at this point but let's pretend they do.)

Mac sighed. "I called Peyton Clare."

Danny and Don winced. "Ouch."

Mac nodded. "Yeah and I don't know how to fix it, not that she's going to give me the chance."

Danny and Don exchanged looks.

"Not sure what to say here Mac." Don said. "Other then give her time to cool off and try to talk things out then."

Mac looked at Don. "You ever called Jess another girl's name?"

Don gave a laugh. "Mac if I did that, I wouldn't be sitting here. I'd be six feet under with a bullet hole in my head."

Don and Danny were both happy to see Mac joining them in their laughing, knowing Jess would do just what Don had described. Jess and Lindsay returned to the table with concerned expressions.

"Um should we be worried that you're all laughing?" Jess asked, taking her seat next to Don.

All three men shook their heads as their laughter died down. It wasn't long before Stella and Hawkes showed up. Once everyone was sitting down and had a drinks, Hawkes spoke up.

"Thanks for this guys." he said. "I have a whole new out look on things after this case and I gotta tell ya, I've never been so happy to be on the good side of the line."

The others gave a soft laugh.

"Didn't really like thinking about you on the other side." Don said. "It was just weird."

Hawkes smiled. "Yeah well as long as we don't have any more crazy relatives of cons coming around, I think that'll be the last time any of you have to think about me being on that side."

Danny raised his beer. "Ahem to that."

They all clinked their bottles together and the conversation changed subject.

"So," Don started. "I have to ask, what was Peeping Tom's store like?"

Jess and Stella groaned while Danny laughed.

"I didn't see much wrong with it." Danny said.

Jess gave him a look. "You wouldn't." she looked at Don. "I was there by myself for a good fifteen minutes before Stel and Danny showed and by then, Tom had laid on so many chessey lines that I felt the need to go home and shower. He's a creep."

"An arrogant creep." Stella said. "He seems to think he's running a reputable business."

Hawkes laughed. "He owns a peep shop. There is no way that could be a reputable business."

Mac shook his head. "It's people like him that make me glad we do what we do. Cause it's only a matter of time before he slips and we get him."

"And would I love to see the look on his face the day we do that." Danny said with a laugh.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After spending a few hours at the bar, where Cliff eventually joined them on his rare day off, the group called it a night. Hawkes was the one to call it. He just wanted to get home. Understanding the others agreed and went their separate ways. Don and Jess walked down the street, deciding to walk home since they had taken the subway to the bar.

"I'm glad Sheldon is out." Jess said.

Don nodded and wrapped his arm around Jess' shoulders. "Yeah me too. So how bad was Tom?"

Jess snorted. "He's lucky I didn't arrest him for being an ass."

Don laughed and placed a kiss on Jess' head. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. You don't take any crap."

Jess looked up at him. "That the only reason?"

Don looked thoughtful before Jess' elbow connected with his side and he let out a gasp.

"Ok, that's not the only reason I love you." Don said, a little breathy. "But it could take a while to give all the reasons."

Jess gave Don a sweet smile. "Nice save babe. Same to you by the way." at his confused look she explained. "There are too many reasons why I love you."

(A/N: Ok extremely cheesy on my part but I felt the need to do it.)

Don returned the smile. "Let's get home. I don't want Mia eating anymore of my ties."

"Like that would be a bad thing." Jess muttered with a smirk.

Sadly for her, Don heard her and started chasing her down the street, both laughing as they went.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Like I said, I know the ending is cheesy but I was in a mood when writing it and that's how it came out. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and once again thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
